


Clicked scenes

by kurojiri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Introspection, Kissing, Non-Linear Narrative, Sane Tom Riddle, Strangers to Lovers, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Tom did not mean to fall in love; but he did anyways.





	Clicked scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hpshipnet February Event at Tumblr as well, inspired by a kiss meme + 100 word drabble format. This is for all the Tuna Shipers out there too :)
> 
> “I once had a thousand desires, but in my one desire to know you, all else melted away.”—Rumi

1\. Hand kiss

When they first met, Tom had kissed her hand in greeting. Politeness had been ingrained into him long since Mrs. Cole took care of him. It hadn't meant anything at the time, nor did Tom himself care of the gesture. He simply kept it cordial.

The pleasantries had been dull that day, but Tom supposed that, that particular day had been appropriate to have met her.

If it had been another person, Tom wouldn’t come back to that day, or second when their eyes locked. It hadn’t been romantic. But it also hadn’t been the last time he saw her.

2\. Cheek kiss

It had been her turn to incite a connection with each other. From the handful of meetings, they’ve encountered, Tom had first believed that she was not like the rest. Her own porcelain skin had often sent shivers to his own when they shook hands or when she kissed his cheek goodbye.

He never really stopped her when she approached him, her affection had been genuine enough. Much more than the other crowds that had made their rounds. It had been from that innocence of contact that made it surreal.

Because, when it became a norm, Tom had wanted more.

3\. Forehead kiss

He had been sick in bed on that odd Sunday when she came over to his room. Wools had few guests, and when it had been summer, Tom had no visitors. Nobody came, and Tom had never cared. Until Lovegood came. She brought a cherry tune with her outlandish hats and skirts. By the window she had pulled the curtains away and told him a story.

He couldn’t remember all the details from it; but when she left, he did recall how her soft lips on his forehead made his skin flush. It had been too tender someone like him.

4\. Jaw kiss

The kiss on his jaw had been an accident.

He knew that. So, did she. But it still had made his wide-eyed and, made his breath get cut off as he studied how her own eyes mirrored his bewilderment. It should have angered him that Lovegood had made him dumbstruck in a public place.

And yet, he couldn’t. Not when he quickly cleared his throat and hoped that no one had seen him lose his composure. He wanted to curse out loud, but he didn't’ when he looked back and saw Lovegood’s face flushing back when he caught her stare.

5\. Back kiss

In the future, when they have gained enough courage with themselves and each other, Tom learned how to be tender. Careful. And she had rewarded him with her love and acceptance.

His own soul felt it when he kissed her bare back. It had been a quiet moment. Of Tom and Luna living together and waking up every morning. Something like had never been a possibility for him. But when she came into his life, Tom took it. Her attention, her laughter and love. He never looked back when she called out his name. Not when he knew of her.

6\. Knuckle/ palm kiss

Luna had always the tendency to explore the remote places. And with him as her companion, Tom kissed her knuckles and palms. He didn’t know why he started the trend; but he loved it when he did. As if, to mark his love with her skin. He didn’t bruise her with his kissed all the time.

Tom just wanted Luna to know that he loved her. To tell her that his life was better with her in it. So, her knuckles and palms had been the first places he kissed. To vow each day that he would always follow her.

7\. Temple kiss

Just like the jaw kiss, it had happened on a public place, however, it had been on a cold night, where the Christmas lights made it romantic.

He still hadn’t been able to tell Luna that she remained in his dreams, or that he had been falling in love with her since the forehead kiss. Tom never considered himself to be a coward; but he could not deny that when she kissed him, he felt so light and confused.

The kiss he gave her had been under a mistletoe, and on the temple. But it had made them go forward.

8\. Gum/ lipstick kiss

Tom didn’t hate sweets. But he also didn’t fancy them.

February had been one of those months that he couldn’t like despite Luna introducing him into different brands of candy during their outings. He didn’t have much a preference in them either. He could only think back of them were their artificial dying and degrees in sweetness and sour.

“Tom, try this one.”

He lowered his head enough to see her lips colored bright red. There had been no obvious candy in sight but when tasted her lips he understood it. Strawberries and cherries. He kissed her again in appreciation.

9\. Shoulder kiss

By twilight, her curls were loosely messy, her eyes still bright-eyed and happy despite the weather changing. Her dress had started to stick closer to her figure with the rain falling rapidly. She hadn’t surprised him with her being one of the few to dancing.

He didn’t walk away from the scene; he embraced her eccentricity. Luna’s small frame felt like home when he wrapped his arms around her. The world’s noises would fade, and all that would be left would be Luna’s humming, their breathing in sync and the soft kiss on his shoulder when his head sheltered Luna’s.

10\. Stomach kiss

Three years since their marriage had left Tom Riddle happier than ever. Tom Riddle could proudly say that he was not the same boy when he first met Luna Lovegood. A whole decade later had separated his fifteen old self. In a cozy cottage, where the wild flowers bloom all year long, his heart soared with his wife sketching their view of tall trees and a stream nearby.

Her long summer dress couldn’t hide how her stomach had a noticeable bump now. As he went to greet her, he didn’t resist the reflex to bend down to kiss her stomach.

11\. Ear kiss

It had been interesting and quite awkward kiss, Luna had been reading while Tom had still been too young and unsure of their bundling relationship. He knew that when they were intimate they weren’t like the rest. But he still had wondered if he had ever known how to properly woo her.

It had made him feel so childish and immature the way he hunched his shoulders. Of how he murmured her name while the train whistled. She hadn’t moved an inch, but he could tell that she heard him. He miscalculated where her cheek was and kissed her ear.

12\. Collarbone kiss

He was human. No matter how many times he kept himself composed, Luna was just that one person that knew how to undo his concentration. He remembered that New Year’s party when they both attended together. Her dress had been unique as it had been fashionable, thanks to her friends picking her outfit. The color had made her stand out, and the design itself had made him unable to keep one arm wrapped around her waist the whole night.

In the end, when it was all over, her collarbone had been left bruised along with the rest of her body.

13\. Neck kiss

It surprised most folks that when it came to biting and neck kissing, it hadn’t been Tom that was the first incorporate it between themselves. Luna’s own dominating passion had been like a river that had drowned by the sea. He liked that he was consumed by her love.

She never had trouble expressing herself in public or in private. He had always enjoyed that perk, and when she kissed his neck, he could feel it. It had been a different kind of expression of her love, a raw likeness that drove him mad. Something that he would always encourage.

14\. On the lips

Being with her had always been so liberating. She made him laugh, made his heart open and if Tom could really be honest with himself, she had given him a chance to ride out the monster from within him when she stayed with him. They traveled together after Uni, had odd jobs and eventually, they came to the day when Tom had on knee on the ground.

The day of their wedding and when he kissed her on the lips, Tom knew he had always been ready for a lifetime with Luna Lovegood. Because, she understood and wholly loved him.


End file.
